Durthu
Durthu, zwany także Dębowym Sercem, jest Starszym z Athel Loren. Jako drzewiec żyje od tak dawna, że w jego obliczu nawet tysiącletnia Ariel wydaje się młoda. To on doprowadził do powstania sojuszu między elfami a lasem. Kłócąc się z innymi Starszymi, zapewnił także, że sojusz ten łatwo się nie rozpadnie. Zawsze stanowił on przyjaciela dzieci Ishy. Nieustannie im pomagał, a także dzielił się wiedzą na temat lasu i Splotu. right Niestety, te czasy już dawno minęły. Wieki wojen i rzeźi w końcu odbiły się na dzielnej duszy Durthu. Był on świadkiem licznych śmierci wywołanych przez chciwość, a także krwawego zniszczenia, które spadło na jego ojczyznę. Widział nieprzeliczone ilości drzew ścięte z powodu głupoty lub czystej złośliwości. Obserwował, raz za razem, jak elfy zapraszały nieszczęścia do Athel Loren, gdyż nie były w stanie zerwać powiązań ze światem zewnętrznym. Co najgorsze, zobaczył także upadek Starszych. Niektórzy zginęli z ręki swoich własnych wrogów, ale większość padła w trakcie walki z przeciwnikami elfów. Historia Durthu jest niemal tak stary jak samo Athel Loren. Był jednym z pierwszych istniejących drzewców. Gdy tylko zyskał świadomość, zaczął opiekować się drzewami i innymi mieszkańcami lasu. Niedługo potem sam las zdał sobie sprawę z własnego istnienia. Dostrzegł także cielesne istoty, które przemierzały świat niczym owady. Wobec niektórych ras czuł on zrozumienie, a nawet akceptację. Inne, szczególnie zaś chciwych ludzi, którzy uznawali go za niewyczerpalne źródło surowców, traktował z bezwzględną furią, dając początek legendom o krwiożerczych duchach lasu, które miały być opowiadane jeszcze przez całe tysiąclecia. Początki W tym czasie korzenie Dębu Wieków, znajdującego się w samym sercu wielkiego lasu, rozprzestrzeniły się do innych krain, tworząc sieć powiązań wykorzystywaną przez leśne duchy do błyskawicznych podróży do odległych krain. Najpierw wielki las dotarł do królestwa Avelornu, gdzie nawiązał kontakt z elfami z Ulthuanu. Żadna inna rasa nie rozumiała duchów lasu lepiej niż elfy, które w swej delikatności podziwiały niezgłębione cuda natury oraz godzinami szeptały z mieszkańcami puszczy, poznając wiele zapomnianych sekretów. Szczególnie jeden z duchów, Durthu — przez elfy nazywany Dębowym Sercem — docenił mieszkańców Avelornu i nawiązał serdeczne stosunki z ich władczynią, Wszechkrólową Astarielle. Wkrótce zgodził się nauczać elfy, jak kształtować wzrost drzew, nie uszkadzając przy tym ich gałęzi ani konarów. Podzielił się także wieloma innymi sekretami poznanymi przez jego pobratymców. Przez pewien czas Avelorn zaznał chwały, o jakiej w następnych wiekach mógł już tylko marzyć. Pod wspólną władzą elfów i leśnych duchów, lasy i łąki wypełniły się różnorodnym życiem. Wiele leśnych duchów opuściło swój dom, by móc zamieszkać w cudownym Avelornie. Chciały one obudzić tamtejsze drzewa tak, by upodobniły się one do nich samych. Choć za ich sprawą Avelorn stał się jeszcze wspanialszym miejscem, drzewa wciąż milczały. Potem nadeszły demony. Nadejście Chaosu Wraz z upadkiem wielkich bram na obu biegunach, Chaos przedostał się na świat. Rozwinięte cywilizacje płonęły, a szaleństwo zastąpiło porządek. Ulthuan ucierpiał bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inne królestwo, gdyż demoniczna horda pragnęła ponad wszystko zasmakować dusz elfów. Gdyby legendarni bohaterowie nie pojawili się, by przegnać zagrożenie, rasa elfów zostałaby całkowicie zniszczona, a ich królestwa wpadłyby w łapy plugawych demonów. Największym z bohaterów tamtych dni był Aenarion Obrońca, pierwszy Król Feniks. To on zjednoczył elfy, by razem odparły najazd demonów, a jego odważne czyny zainspirowały innych do walki. W końcu Aenarion ożenił się z Wszechkrólową Astarielle, która urodziła mu dwójkę wspaniałych dzieci — Moreliona i Yvraine. Gdy Król Feniks walczył o bezpieczeństwo Ulthuanu, Wszechkrólowa wycofała się do pradawnych lasów Avelornu, by wychować swoje dzieci z dala od wojny, jaka nieprzerwanie trwała w tamtych latach. right Avelorn dotąd został oszczędzony od koszmaru wojny, gdyż demony wyczuwały, że Durthu i jego pobratymcy znacznie różnią się od ludu elfów. Najeźdźcy byli niechętni do walki z nieznanym, kiedy pod ręką mieli o wiele łatwiejszy do zdobycia łup. Taki stan rzeczy nie mógł jednak trwać długo. Pewnego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy armia Aenariona prowadziła bitwy z dala od Avelornu, największa horda demonów, jaką widział świat, zstąpiła na tę krainę, przynosząc zagładę. Gdy Avelorn płonął, Durthu i reszta duchów lasu odważnie walczyła u boku elfów. Choć mogli oni z powrotem uciekać do wielkiego lasu, zdecydowali się pozostać u boku swoich sojuszników. Ostatecznie wielu z nich zostało zniszczonych. Niektórzy nawet oszaleli z rozpaczy, ale wciąż pozostały duchy, które nie zamierzały opuścić broni. Jednakże ani męstwo, ani nawet siła ramion, nie były w stanie uratować Avelornu. Z każdą godziną duchy i elfy wycofywały się coraz dalej w głąb królestwa, aż w końcu nie miały już dokąd uciekać. Dzień już powoli się kończył, kiedy Astarielle przybyła do Durthu z rozpaczliwą prośbą. Wszechkrólowa chciała, by uratował on jej dzieci przed nadchodzącą zagładą. Przez pewien czas Durthu milczał, podczas gdy las wokół niego płonął. Starał się on ignorować łzy i błagania Astarielle. Przenoszenie cielesnych istot przez korzenie Dębu Wieków było przez jego lud postrzegane jako okropna zbrodnia, a on nie chciał narażać się na gniew swoich pobratymców. Jednakże, w czasie swojego pobytu w Avelornie, Durthu zrozumiał, że elfy i duchy lasu razem są znacznie silniejsze i potężniejsze niż osobno. Gdyby przetrwali nadchodzące lata ciemności, mogliby dzięki swojej współpracy bardzo przysłużyć się wielkiemu lasowi. Z tego powodu, gdy Durthu wreszcie się odezwał, w powietrzu rozległa się zgoda wobec prośby Astarielle. Zabrzmiało jednak także ostrzeżenie, że cena pomocy będzie niezwykle wysoka. Durthu wyjaśnił, że jeśli uratowałby dzieci Wszechkrólowej, pewnego dnia wielki las zażądałby zapłaty. Elfy musiałyby wtedy mu służyć i chronić go tak, jak duchy lasu robiły to w Avelornie. Tym razem to Astarielle zamilkła, gdyż w głosie Durthu zabrzmiało coś złowieszczego. Nie miała ona jednak większego wyboru. Gdyby Yvraine zginęła, linia Wszechkrólowych wygasłaby na zawsze, a wraz z nią przepadłby lud elfów. Nie dając jej czasu na zastanowienie, kolosalny demon przebił się przez szeregi elfich obrońców, rycząc zwycięsko. Swoimi czterema potężnymi ramionami szybko rozerwał wszystkich gwardzistów Wszechkrólowej na kawałki. Nawet jak na tamte czasy był to wyjątkowo okrutny los. Astarielle nie została zaatakowana bowiem przez zwykłego piechura z hordy demonów, lecz przez potężną N’kari, jedną z najpotężniejszych sług Slaanesha. Jej bezlitosne ataki niszczyły nie tylko ciało, ale także duszę. Przynosiła ona nie śmierć, a ostateczne zapomnienie. Całując swoje dzieci po raz ostatni, Wszechkrólowa przekazała je w ręce Durthu. Gdy zaprowadził on Moreliona i Yvraine do wielkiego lasu, Astarielle sięgnęła po resztki swojej mocy, której dotąd nie wykorzystała, i spokojnie stanęła do bitwy, by spotkać się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Natura Zepsucia Kiedy Durthu powrócił do wielkiego lasu, był przerażony, gdyż jego dom wcale nie wyglądał lepiej niż Avelorn. Ogromne drzewa, które obejmowały kiedyś prawie cały świat, stanowiły teraz zaledwie ułamek swojej dawnej świetności. Ziemia, na której rosły, nosiła blizny po ogniu i plugawej magii, która złowrogo wisiała w powietrzu. Granice pradawnej puszczy padły atakiem nieprzeliczonej hordy demonów. Wyglądało na to, że Durthu z jednej beznadziejnej bitwy uciekł do innej, ale były to tylko złudne pozory. Gdy bitwa o przetrwanie wielkiego lasu stała się jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwa, natura niektórych duchów — zwłaszcza tych wędrujących — uległa przemianie. Były one teraz bardziej dzikie i agresywne, a może nawet bardziej okrutne. Ich smukłe i zwiewne formy odmieniły się, przyjmując postać o wiele bardziej nadającą się do walki. Okazało się również, że wiele lat temu, podczas nieobecności Durthu, większa część lasu została całkowicie zniszczona. Bastion, który pozostał, rozciągał się pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi łańcuchami górskimi. Bronił się dzielnie przez ponad dekadę, a teraz nawet powoli przesuwał swoje granice na dawne terytoria. Choć Durthu mylił się co do obecnego stanu lasu, miał zupełną rację, jeśli chodzi o reakcję Starszych na jego działania. Adanhu, najmądrzejszy spośród nich, był bardzo niezadowolony, gdy dowiedział się, że naruszono świętość Korzeni Świata. Coeddil, który przez stulecia kierował swój gniew przeciwko wrogom wielkiego lasu, został przeżarty gorzką nienawiścią i zażądał, by natychmiast zabito intruzów. Z początku Adanhu popierał jego zdanie, ale ostatecznie ustąpił. Jako najstarszy ze strażników lasu obawiał się zmian, ale także nie mógł pozwolić, by przetrwanie lasu zostało okupione kosztem pokojowej strony ich natury. Niekontrolowane duchy lasu stały się istotami niemal tak strasznymi jak demony, z którymi walczyły. Słowa Durthu niosły natomiast nadzieję, że wszystko można jeszcze naprawić. Choć gniewny Coeddil nie chciał mu zaufać, Adanhu zgodził się, by potomkowie Astarielle pozostali w wielkim lesie, dopóki ich ojczyzna nie stanie się z powrotem bezpiecznym miejscem. Jedyny warunek był taki, że mieli oni zostać objęci magicznym snem podczas pobytu w granicach leśnego królestwa. W ten sposób Morelion i Yvraine ominęli wiele strasznych wydarzeń tamtej mrocznej wojny. Avelorn w końcu został oczyszczony i odzyskał swoje piękno, choć nigdy już nie osiągnął swej dawnej chwały. Duchy wielkiego lasu dalej toczyły swoją wojnę, wiedząc, że nie mogą jej wygrać, a jedynie doprowadzić do jak najdłuższego impasu. Co do Aenariona, to utrata żony i dzieci doprowadziła go do szaleństwa. Wkrótce pogrążył się on w ciemności, chcąc jedynie pomścić ich śmierć. W końcu Ulthuan został ocalony, ale nie przez siłę wojsk, lecz spryt elfich czarodziejów, którzy za pomocą potężnego rytuału przegnali demony ze świata. Po odejściu demonów, Durthu mógł wreszcie wypełnić obietnicę, którą złożył Astarielle. Podróżując przez Korzenie Świata, zabrał Moreliona i Yvraine na Ulthuan, do pięknej Doliny Gaean, gdzie zostali oni w końcu odnalezieni przez swoich pobratymców. Żadne z nich nigdy nie wyjawiło, gdzie zostali zabrani. Powiedzieli tylko, że Dębowe Serce uratował ich w noc śmierci Astarielle. Yvraine została później Wszechkrólową, a Morelion stanął u jej boku jako niezastąpiony obrońca. Jeśli chodzi o Durthu, to pragnął on pomóc Avelornowi w odzyskaniu dawnej świetności, ale doskonale wiedział, że wielki las o wiele bardziej potrzebuje jego światłego przewodnictwa. Zgromadziwszy ze sobą prawie wszystkie duchy, które przetrwały walki na Ulthuanie, powrócił do domu. Minęło wiele stuleci, a duchy wielkiego lasu i ich lekcje przeszły do historii elfów jako opowieści, ostatecznie zmieniając się w na wpół zapomniane tradycje i ludowe legendy. Z czasem Ulthuan zyskał na sile i bogactwie, tworząc wiele kolonii poza swoimi granicami, a przez świat przeszły trzęsienia ziemi, rozrywając Korzenie Świata i odcinając wielki las od wszelkich innych krain. Starsi z cierpliwością obserwowali to wszystko, czekając na moment, w którym będą mogli wreszcie odebrać dług zaciągnięty przez Astarielle. Rozbicie Lata pokoju nie mogły trwać wiecznie. Z daleka powoli nadciągał już czas konfliktów. Malekhit, syn Aenariona z jego drugiego małżeństwa, spróbował siłą zagarnąć tron Królów Feniksów. Robiąc to, na zawsze podzielił elfią rasę. Od tamtego momentu nie istniał już jeden lud elfów — zamiast tego były Mroczne Elfy, lojalne wobec zdradzieckiego Malekhita, oraz Wysokie Elfy, które dochowały wierności prawowitym Królom Feniksom. Ulthuan został rozerwany na strzępy przez straszliwą wojnę domową, a kiedy Malekhit poprowadził swoich pokonanych popleczników do niegościnnej krainy Naggaroth, skłócony naród stanowił już tylko cień swojej dawnej chwały. right Wysokie Elfy miały już nigdy więcej nie zaznać spokoju. W tych rzadkich latach, kiedy nie toczyły one wojny ze swoimi znienawidzonymi kuzynami, ich wrodzona arogancja wywoływała konflikty z innymi nacjami, w szczególności zaś z krasnoludami z Gór Krańca Świata. Wiele kolonii zostało wciągniętych w te bezsensowne starcia, ale elfy z Athel Loren zawsze odmawiały angażowania się w nie. Kiedy Król Feniks Caradryel wydał rozkaz, by wszyscy mieszkańcy kolonii lojalni wobec Ulthuanu opuścili swoje domy i powrócili do ojczyzny, tylko z Athel Loren dobiegły słowa odmowy. Wkrótce tamtejsze elfy ogłosiły niezależność od tronu Króla Feniksa. Gdy Wysokie Elfy wycofywały się na zachód, krasnoludy wciąż parły naprzód. Wraz z topnieniem zimowych śniegów, pełne wściekłości dzieci gór spadły na Athel Loren, paląc i mordując. To bezduszne działanie doprowadziło las do wściekłości, ale leśne duchy wciąż były pogrążone w zimowym śnie i nie mogły stawić oporu najeźdźcom. Wszystkie przebudzone driady zostały szybko przepędzone lub zabite, a Durthu, jedyny Starszy, który zbudził się już ze swojego snu, otrzymał potężną ranę krasnoludzkim toporem. Zdając sobie sprawę, że duchy lasu same nie pokonają krasnoludów, Durthu rozkazał im odstąpić od walk i otworzyć przed najeźdźcami ścieżki, które zaprowadzą ich na obrzeża elfich osad. Myśląc, że zostały zaatakowane, elfy wypuściły w powietrze setki strzał, zabijając wielu krasnoludów. Podczas gdy las plątał drogi przed krasnoludami, dla elfów tworzył ścieżki, jakich tylko pragnęły. Ilekroć krasnoludy sięgały po oręż, by zmierzyć się z elfami, te znikały pomiędzy drzewami, chwilę później pojawiając się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie mogąc pokonać wroga, który nie chciał przystąpić do walki w zawarciu, krasnoludy wycofały się. Po swoim zwycięstwie, elfy zaczęły przemieszczać się w głąb lasu, gdyż bardziej od jego kapryśnej woli bały się nagłej zemsty krasnoludów. Las nie stawiał jednak oporu, a elfy ciągle zastanawiały się, co było tego powodem. Nieświadome niczego dzieci Ulthuanu nigdy nie usłyszały szorstkich słów, które padły pomiędzy Adanhu a Coeddilem, gdy kłócili się oni o ich los. Durthu, który doprowadził do obecnej sytuacji, milczał w trakcie całego ich sporu. Bardzo ucierpiał w trakcie walki z krasnoludami. Część jego natury uległa zmianie, a on nie był już w stanie w pełni zaufać swojemu własnemu osądowi. Ostatecznie wola Adanhu zatriumfowała. Las przekazał elfom wiele swoich sekretów, choć drzewce i driady pilnowały, by nie zdradzić zbyt dużo. W samym sercu Athel Loren, Ariel, jedna z najpotężniejszych elfich czarodziejek, porozmawiała ze Starszymi, poznając podstawy trudnej sztuki kształtowania drzew. To właśnie wtedy lud elfów, z pełnym oddaniem szanujący cuda natury, uznał Athel Loren za swój dom. Co więcej, elfy traktowały las z szacunkiem i czcią, na którą zasługiwał i której oczekiwał, gdyż ujrzały w jego stale zmieniających się porach roku tchnienie swoich własnych bogów. Elfy przysięgły, że nigdy nie opuszczą lasu, a zamiast tego oddadzą mu się w pełni. Kiedy nadchodziła zima, a oni zaczynali potrzebować drewna na opał, zbierali tylko opadłe gałęzie. Wiosną natomiast zajmowali się sadzeniem drzew, które kształtowali następnie w pełne wdzięku pałace i piękne schronienia umieszczone pośród liści. Gdy elfy zabijały mieszkańców lasu w celu zdobycia pożywienia i futra na ubrania, wykorzystywały wszystko, co tylko znalazły, starając się nie marnować niczego. Ponadto, zawsze dziękowały Athel Loren za zwierzynę, składając ofiarę ze swojej własnej krwi. Opis W dawnych czasach Durthu był istotą, która znała pojęcie współczucia i nawiązała wielką przyjaźń z rasą elfów z Ulthuanu, również słynącą ze swojej niezgłębionej empatii wobec wszystkich innych stworzeń. Obecnie życzliwość drzewca zniknęła, zastąpiona przez trawiące go szaleństwo. Przestał być uzdrowicielem i nauczycielem. Podniósł ostrze, które mistrz Daith wykuł specjalnie dla niego, i stał się wyłącznie żołnierzem. Nie widzi różnicy między niegodziwcami, niewinnymi ani nawet zagubionymi. Każdy, kto zakłóci spokój jego ukochanych polan, zostanie skazany na śmierć, jeśli tylko Starszy będzie w pobliżu. Tylko elfom oszczędza swojego gniewu, bowiem o to, co się stało, obwinia siebie, a nie ich. Nie uważa on już jednak dzieci Ishy za swoich przyjaciół. Obecnie unika ich towarzystwa, jak tylko może. Mogą one być jego sojusznikami w wspólnej walce o przetrwanie, ale niczym więcej. Ze swojej strony elfy współczują Durthu. Jako istoty długowieczne doskonale znają okrucieństwo świata, ale mogą siebie jedynie wyobrażać rozpacz, jaką odczuwa ktoś, kto pozostaje starszy niż cała ich rasa. Niestety, uleczenie zmęczonego serca Durthu pozostaje ponad ich siłami. Jedynie on sam mógłby tego dokonać. Kiedy jeden ze Starszych umiera, jego moc jest rozdzielana pomiędzy żyjących towarzyszy. Jako jeden z dwóch ostatnich ze swojego gatunku Durthu posiada połowę potęgi, jaką kiedykolwiek władał las. To więcej niż wystarczająco, by uleczyć zranioną duszę i dokonać wielu chwalebnych czynów. Niestety wygląda na to, że jego pogrążony w wściekłości i żalu umysł nie jest świadomy własnej mocy. Durthu używa swojej potęgi instynktownie. Za jej pomocą zwiększa swoją fizyczną siłę lub przyzywa eteryczne istoty, by walczyły przeciwko jego przeciwnikom. Upiory te są manifestacją jego smutku. Żywią się jedynie duszami swoich poległych wrogów. Przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy Durthu zapada w sen, śpiewają one do jego umysłu, nieustannie przypominając mu każdą chwilę, w której zawiódł swój ukochany las. Wciąż istnieje jednak możliwość, że ten najszlachetniejszy ze wszystkich drzewców poprowadzi Athel Loren do nowej, wspaniałej ery. Jednym, co musi zrobić, jest porzucenie własnej nienawiści. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves Kategoria:Bohaterowie Leśnych Elfów Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Drzewce